


Cursed thrumming

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Is this just fantasy? [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: The three big clans in Konoha are cursed on their hearts.





	Cursed thrumming

**Author's Note:**

> for the Lovetoknow “is this just fantasy” list.
> 
> Hi! Remember I'm taking Sasusaku prompts in my Tumblr @Grimmjowkurosakidrake !
> 
> https://grimmjowkurosakidrake.tumblr.com

The three big clans in Konoha are cursed on their hearts. It’s always been like this, no one knows who placed the curse on them in the first place, or what caused the curse to unfold. But as long as anyone can remember, and as long as their scrolls document; The Hyuuga, the Senju and the Uchiha are never born with a warm, beating heart inside of them as the rest of the world.

It’s different for every clan. A different curse for different sins, or so they say.

The Senju are born with crystal hearts by their side. Their hearts are easily breakable, just as the people they love, but their spirits are strong and they survive over the years.

The Senju descendants live long miserable lives as they’re cursed to live a life without their loved ones. The Senju sacrifice too much for the sake of their hearts, they forget the rest of the world in order to protect their loved ones, just as Hashirama did for Madara and just like Tsunade would have done for her beloved Dan.

So the universe protects itself by ridding the world off the catalyst of its destruction.

If anyone where to judge, they would say the Senju are the clan who has to endure the most horrible curse of them all, since they experience love just to lose it in the end.

But all clans suffer in some way ore another.

The Hyuuga are cursed to live with a restricted heart.

They’re born with locks as hearts, sealed from love, courage and all emotions. Some legends say that all across the earth there are people who have the keys to their hearts. But the Hyuuga have never really opened the door of their family enough for outsiders to try and release them.

No one in Konoha has much hope for the hearts of the Hyuuga, too accustomed to see their calm demeanour and blank faces. But every member of every generation on the cursed clan has some sort of hope on themselves.

Their emotions, and their longing fighting against the chains of their seals. Like birds trying to scape their cages. Like humans trying to fight destiny.

The Uchiha are cursed with love.

They’re born with flowers as hearts: a live being pulsing through their spirits. An entire entity, separated from themselves but part of them at the same time.

Uchiha are love first and then they’re human.

The emotion consumes them as they draw their first breath and its roots curse through their blood as their vessels run high with their first cry onto this world.

Their hearts must be taken care of, watered and nourished. The hearts of the Uchiha have only two fates.

To bloom into big beautiful flowers, as men and women blessed with love and family, finding the right balance between love and care.

Or to root into ugly ghosts of what they could have been, as men an women obsessed, broken, toxic to themselves and their loved ones.

Sasuke’s heart is an entire Sakura tree. Too small for its age, to weak to survive. Its branches hadn’t grown one single blossom since the massacre and Sasuke quite likes it this way.

Flowers mean loved ones, bonds and the possibility of his heart corrupting. In his mind Sakura flowers are a sign of his heart falling ill to the sickness of love just as his brother’s rotting camellias were a sign of his ultimate bloody actions.

When he dares to finally care for his tree for the first time since being placed on team seven a few days after the Chunin exams and his dark gaze examine transfixed the three new blossoms growing alongside the rotting flower that once belonged to his brother, Sasuke already knows what he has to do.

He has to leave.

So one night as the moon shines bright, tall and proud over Konoha, he leaves a pink haired girl passed out in a stone cold bench.

One weak, pitiful Sakura tree, small enough to fit into a small flower pot lying by her side.

Sasuke doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and remember I'm taking Sasusaku prompts in my Tumblr @Grimmjowkurosakidrake !
> 
> https://grimmjowkurosakidrake.tumblr.com


End file.
